The present invention relates generally to adjustable, base support, work apparatus, such as scaffolds, portable trestles, foldable support members and the like used by carpenters, bricklayers, painters, plasterers and other workers employed in the building and construction industry. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a foldable sawhorse including supporting leg units supporting a cross beam therebetween to provide a unitary structure wherein pivotal connections for the legs permit the apparatus to be quickly collapsed, easily folded for ease of transportation, and stored in a minimum amount of space when not in use.